


Voltrons Vacation

by ThinLayerOfIce (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mainly works on klance but there will be another ships, Swimming, beach, just kind of something ı thought of, kiss, klance fluff, soft klance, voltron summer vacation, ı suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThinLayerOfIce
Summary: When they graduate the team fall apart and when Allura said that they are going on a vacation the all got excited to fly to Maldives.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Voltrons Vacation

Lance opened his laptop to accept the facetime coming from his friends. He hasn't saw his friends since they all graduated and the group fell apart. He got excited when Allura said that she has to ask something so they decided to facetime .

He accepted the call and saw everyone.  
"Hey guys "he said with a bright smile. "Hey buddy I missed you." Hunk said, Hunk moved to an apartment with Shay so he hasn't saw Hunk too.

"I missied you too ,Hunk." 

"Hey Keith,Shiro ,Allura and Pidgey." He said. 

"Oh my god ,Lance. I haven't seen you since forever."Pidge said .Lance giggled when he saw the excited smile on Pidge's face. 

"Hey." Keith simply said. Lance smiled to the smile on Keith's face. "I even miss you, Mullet." 

Allura cut in "If your greetings are over, I need to ask you guys something important. So two days ago my father called me and asked if I want to go on a vacation so I accepted but asked if I can bring my friends too. He said yes .If you guys are free we're going to Maldives next week." 

Everyone cheered to the good news and started asking Allura tons of questions.  
Allura smiled and said"Guys , I can't understand the questions if you ask the same time go one by one."

First Pidge asked her question ,  
"First of all ,how are we going to pay for it?"

Allura waved her hand like its not important, "Don't worry about the money my father is paying for it."

"Buyit Allura its going to be expensive and we really don't want to cost you so much." Pidge said.

"It's really okay pidge, my father company is making tons of money, and I asked him the same thing to him too and he said it's okay."

"If you say so..."

Hunk asked next , "Can we bring someone with us and when do we need to be at the airport?"

"Yes,you can bring someone but text me about it so the tickets are won't be a problem and you guys need to be at the airport at 5am the plane is departing at 7:30 am."

"Can Matt come too? he buried his head in work and he need a break." Pidge interrupted."

"Yeah,like I said but text me ."

Keith asked next, "For how long?"

" Ten days If I remember it correctly."

"Yes ,It was ten days ." Shiro said, He was living with Allura after they got engaged.  
He kissed Allura's cheek "Aww... You guys are so cute." Lance said, Shiro blushed after his comment. 

They talked for a while about the small details and an hour later they closed the call.

_________________________

"Bye ,Veronica." He said to his sister "Bye and have fun." With that his sister left Lance in the airport and she left. Lance needed to ask his sister to drive him because he didn't want to leave his car at the airport.  
He started walking to look for the others and saw a black and red motorcycle with a person taking the helmet from his head .he recognized the mullet and walked to his old friend.

"Hey." Keith turned to him "Hey ."He offered him a hand but Lance hugged tightly ,Keith look a bit surprised but he hugged him back.

They chat until they saw Pidge ,Matt ,Hunk and Shay. Lance hugged them one by one but Keith only waved his hand.

"Have you guys saw Allura and Shiro." Matt asked. "No." Lance said to him. Matt's arm was around Pidge's shoulders and Pidge was kind of sleeping . 

They found Allura and Shiro .Two hours later all the passport and ticket work are done. They gave the suitcases and startes walking to the plane. When they walked inside Shiro and Allura sat next to eachother . Matt and Pidge also sat together Pidge was sleeping ,her head laid to Matt's shoulder. Hunk and Lance are sitting together catching up on things and that remains Shay and Keith , Keith doesn't knew Shay well .Shay was trying to talk to Keith but he wasn't trying to interract with her , a while later Shay gave up trying to be friends with him. A while later most of the people were asleep, Lance looked to his backseat where Keith was sitting, Keith was watching outside . Lance turned to Hunk and said, "Would it be better if I change seats with Shay?I mean she is your girlfriend." He asked it with a lower voice. 

"I mean if it's okay with you to sit with him." Hunk said."It won't be a problem ."he said. He turned to Shay ,"Hey Shay" Shay smiled to Lance "Hi" "Can we switch places?" Keith looked at Lance for the question .Lance continued, "I thought you want to sit with your boyfriend." Shay said ,"You sure you want to sit with Keith?" Why the hell does everyone asking this its just Keith,Lance thought. He saw Keith glaring daggers at Shay for the question."Yeah, I'm pretty sure." 

Shay stood up and Lance sat to his new place. "Hey ,Mullet." Keith just looked at him , Lance took that as an answer. An hour or two ,later Allura turned to look at the back seats and she saw Pidge is awake and watching a movie "Hey Pidge, look at these." She gave Pidge her phone Pidge smirked to the picture "Awesome, are we staying here?" Allura nodded and smiled . At the photo there were bungalows at the middle turquoise ,bright water. Pidge looked to Allura surprised because they haven't saw where they are going to stay. Allura said that it will be a surprise and she was sure that they will like it. 

"Wait, Do we each have one?" Allura smirked and she made a peace sign. Then Pidge continued. "Okay.I'll probably stay with Matt. Wait. Are you sure that everyone will want to stay in two's? I mean Lance and Keith are not a couple ,so That would be a problem." Allura answered ,"I think they won't be a problem, They have to, If they want to spend a good holiday, We don't have a choice. Plus, I don't think the others exactly want to stay with Keith. Don't get the wrong idea but he's not exactly the type of a friendly roommate." 

Pidge nodded to Allura and she said,"By the way, I thought we are going to stay in hotel rooms." Allura said,"Actually the place, Its a hotel at the same time but it got special bungalows like this. My father is a really close friend with the owner of the hotel so they are giving these for a cheaper price. And show it to the others." Pidge poked Hunk and gave him Allura's phone. Hunk and Shay look amazed by the beautifulness of the photo and Hunk turned to look at Lance. "Lance,check this out." 

Lance took the photo and widely smiled and he turned to Keith to saw Keith was already asleep with his headphones on . He touched at Keith's arm "Hey, Keith wake up," "what?" Keith slowly opened his eyes and took the earbuds off .Lance gave him the phone. 

"Cool." He didn't got a surprised face .He gave Lance the phone back .Lance gave the phone to Hunk. 

"Who's going to stay with who?" Shay asked. Pidge answered, "I think everyone is already a couple .Shiro with Allura, me and Matt ,you and Hunk ,Keith and Lance." 

"Wait, we are going to stay in two's?" Lance said more like a question. "Yeah." "I didn't knew that." Lance said. He touched Keith's arm again. Keith looked at him . "We are going to stay at the same bungalow, like , just the two of us." He said. Keith's eyes widened . "What,really?" "Yeah.If it's not okay for you I can stay on Pidge's place."Lance offered ,hoping that he'd refuse his offer. "It's fine for me If its okay for you." Keith said. "Yeah ,It's totally fine." With that Lance started sleeping. He didn't realized that they arrived until he woken up with a thouch on his arm . He opened his eyes and looked at Keith, he smiled. They got up and walked out of the plane . They found their suitcases inside and walked to find a cab. They split in two and went to the hotel . When the arrived they saw a gigantic place. They got inside ,even the entrance was amazing. When they finally finished the paperwork half an hour later , a girl said "This way." And they all followed the girl and let her lead the way to their rooms. 

The girl started to explain ,"Our hotel is a five-stared hotel. It got two pools ,one is an open and the other is a thermal pool. Our hotel also got a sauna and a spa. Breakfast is at the first floor at the dining hall you can eat between 8:00 - 9:30 . The diner is at 7:00 - 8:30 . There is a bar right next to the pool . And there is an club. Oh , here we are . These are where you are going to stay. " She motioned the four bungalows, and left. 

The bungalows are connected to each other with a road made of wood so they can easily walk to the others cabins. 

Shiro started talking ,"So I think we should unpack things and change our clothes . We can go to the beach ." 

"It's fine for me." "Yeah " " okay" . Everyone nodded and they split up.

________________________

Everyone started walking to their own cabins. Lance twisted the lock. He pushed the door and saw a one wide room.His jaw dropped when he saw it. On the right side there is a couch . At the right corner there is a mini bar. There is also a table with two cups on it. On the left side there is a king-sized bed with a folded blanket on it. There is a door , Lance guessed that it's a bathroom . He dropped his luggage on the floor. He turned to look at Keith. Keith looked at him , Lance said,"I'll change in the bathroom." . He opened the bathroom door and it was bigger than he expected .There was a shower and a bath , there are three towels . He turned and walked to his luggage . He opened it and found his blue swim trunks. Five minutes later they both changed their clothes. Lance was wearing a blue tank top, and Keith was wearing red tank top, he also got black sunglasses. They both wearing flip flops. They were kind of matching.  
Lance took a beach bag from his luggage. He stuffed his towel, sunscreen and some snacks. He turned to Keith and said "Give me your towel."  
" I can carry it."  
"Come on Keith, just give it."  
"Fine."  
Keith gave him his red towel .Lance put it inside and they opened the door. They started walking to the beach and saw Pidge and Matt . Matt was trying to lock the door and Pidge was excitedly talking to him about something. They walked to them. " Hey."Lance said, " Are we going to wait for the others?"  
Matt locked the door successfully and turned to him."Nah, we should find empty sunbeds ." Lance nodded to him and they walked chatting. Keith wasn't talking instead he was looking around ,but it's not like no ones gonna realize it. They found four chairs and they settled there. Lance gave Keith his towel and they all put their towel on their sunbeds. Matt ,Pidge and Lance started to cover their bodies with sunscreen. Lance looked at Keith ,sitting on his sunbed.  
"Keith, You want some?" lance said offering the tube of sunscreen. "No" Keith shrugged. Lance sat next to him ,"You're going to burn your white ass if you don't."He waited for Keith to answer but he understand that he isn't gonna get an answer, he raised his eyebrow and said, " Fine. I'll do it myself." Lance opened the tube of the sun screen, when Keith didn't say anything to stop him, Why not, He thought . "Really?" Lance said. Keith turned his back to Lance and spoke,"You can do it if you want to." and with that Lance got surprised but he started to apply the sunscreen anyway. Pidge raised an eyebrow when she saw them . She saw Keith got a little smile on his face. She nudged Matt and pointed at them with her head. Matt's eyes got a bit widened but he turned and saw Shiro , Allura, Shay and Hunk coming towards them.

Matt waved to them. The others came . Allura dropped his bag on one of the sunbeds. Matt and Pidge wasn't even sitting so Allura and Shay put their beach bag. Allura was wearing a pink and black striped swimsuit with green leaf designs on it. She got black sunglasses that fits perfectly on her face. She also got a beige large hat and white heeled sandals. Shiro was wearing a black swim  
trunk and sunglasses. Shay was wearing a white but green dotted swimsuit with brown sandals. Hunk got a yellow and orange swim trunk with flip flops.  
They didn't asked about Keith and Lance. a while later they are all ready to swim. Hunk turned to Lance, "Lance, lets run to the ocean like old times.". Lance widely smiled when he heard his suggestion . "Okay," they both turned to Pidge with a wild grin . pidge rolled her eyes but then she yelled "Let's race." . She sprinted to the water . Lance and Hunk bolted to catch Pidge."Hey! You're cheating!"Lance yelled but he wasn't complaining. Thay stopped the race and Pidge and lance was arguing about who won. Hunk was trying to separate them . But Lance splashed pidge in the face . And the war begun. While they're doing that . The others are walking in the ocean to them.

"They're acting like they're ten again." Shiro said. Allura turned to him. "Maybe we should have fun too." with that she started splashing Shiro. Shiro splashed her back, and pulled her by her waist and dive in the water. They started laughing after that. Matt and Shay involved into the others fight . They were all laughing and havving fun . Except Keith. He let himself float on the water. a few minutes later. Lance asked o the others, "Have you guys seen Keith?". Pidge answered, "No." _whatever, Keith is not even my friend, _Pidge thought. Lance scanned through the ocean and saw Keith floating .  
"I'm gonna go check him out."he said. He walked to Keith. Keith wasn't even that far, how could he didn't saw him. "Hey, Keith."__

He stood up and looked at Lance , Keith wass narrowing his eyes to see Lance. Lance was right in front of the sun . " Hey, man. How's it going? Why don't you come join us." Lance offered to Keith. 

"Nah, I'm fine." He answered. Lance cocked an eyebrow. 

"Really?"Lance said. 

" Yeah, and actually I'm gonna go head to the beach."he said. Then he turned and walked away like he said. Lance stared after him. _Wow, Nice ass you got there ,Keith _,he thought. He droven off from his thoughts when Keith looked at him for a second with a smirk, over his should. He realized that he stared for so long . Then he bolted after him to catch up. "Hey wait."__

__

__He started walking next to Keith. "Man, you're pretty fast." He said._ _

__

__"Yeah, I could be pretty fast when you're staring at my ass." He said with a cocky grin._ _

__"Well, what can I say. My eyes are naturally looking at beautifull things." He said, "Anyway wanna eat some ice cream?"_ _


End file.
